


Aconitum Bulbus

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Stiles, Fuck Or Die, Knotting, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Pining Derek, Sex Pollen, Stiles is 17, Top Derek, Virgin Stiles, but they haven't actually 'mated', fluffy-ish ending, i used the word mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>xxxAthaelaxxx asked for: "Stiles is underage like 17 and Derek's 23. Stiles got hit by some sex pollen and needs to fuck. Derek's the only single wolf who can do it and refuses to help Stiles since he's underage but if Stiles isn't cured he could die. Virgin!Stiles and Martyr!Derek.<br/>Please write in great detail the deflowering."</p>
<p>They'd been having a simple pack picnic, because they did those things now. They’d just finished lunch and had decided on a game of tag.<br/>It had all been great until Stiles had tripped and fallen face first into some flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aconitum Bulbus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxxAthaelaxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxAthaelaxxx/gifts).



> I really hope you like it!
> 
> The name Aconitum Bulbus is derived from the Latin name for a canine's 'knot': _bulbus glandis_
> 
> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

This was just so stupid. They hadn’t even been in a fight. There hadn’t been a threat for months. They were having a picnic. A simple pack picnic, because they did those things now.

Everyone had been there, including the Sheriff, Melissa, and even Deaton. They’d just finished lunch and had decided on a game of tag. It had all been great until Stiles had tripped and fallen face first into some flowers. Derek had gone to help him, but when he recognized the little pink petals, he’d backed off.

There are a lot of different kinds of wolfsbane. One of them is called _Aconitum Bulbus_. Or that’s what it’s called in the werewolf community. It’s an aphrodisiac, mostly used to intensify sexual encounters between werewolves.

‘What’s wrong?’ Stiles had asked, eyes big with worry.

‘It might be nothing,’ Deaton had reassured him. ‘Humans don’t usually have a reaction to this plant.’

‘So, what should I do?’

‘Wash it off and change your clothes.’

Stiles had nodded and started walking towards his car.

‘What’s going on?’ Scott had asked.

‘The strand of wolfsbane Stiles fell into is an aphrodisiac to shifters,’ Deaton explained. ‘It’s mostly harmless to humans, but Stiles isn’t an ordinary human. When two things come into contact, something of the other is left behind.’

‘The nogitsune,’ Derek had guessed.

Deaton had nodded, just when a loud crash sounded from the direction of their cars.

Derek had been the first one there. Stiles was lying on the ground. He’d already changed his clothes and his hair was wet from trying to wash off the pollen.

Derek had squatted down next to him. Stiles was hot to the touch and when he’d tried to help him up, the boy did nothing but moan and attempt to curl around him.

~

‘Absolutely not!’

‘Derek, there is no other option.’

‘There has to be,’ Derek pleads. He looks to the Sheriff for help, but the man’s face is completely closed off.

‘Don’t I get a say?’ Stiles’ voice sounds from behind them.

After they’d managed to get Stiles in the car they’d driven him home. The Sheriff had put him to bed and Deaton had started to explain what had probably happened.

The nogitsune had left Stiles more susceptible to magic. It had enhanced the effects of the wolfsbane and made Stiles have an extreme reaction to it. The effects of this strand didn’t wear off until after sex. More specifically, after sex with a shifter. Derek was the only one of them who was still single.

‘Of course, you do.’

‘I want it to be Derek.’

‘Stiles-‘

‘No, please listen to me,’ Stiles says, shuffling closer. Derek can see that he’s in pain. Something has to be done quickly. ‘If we do nothing, I die. So that’s not an option. I trust you, and I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else.’

‘Stiles, you’re seventeen. You shouldn’t- It shouldn’t be like this.’

Derek can’t look him in the eye, because despite all his protests, Derek _wants_ and he’s afraid Stiles will see it.

‘You’re right it shouldn’t.’ Stiles tilts his head up so he can look at him. It’s like he’s trying to say something more, but Derek can’t figure out what it is. ‘Like I said, I don’t want it to be anyone else. Unless you don’t want me?’

‘I want you.’

Someone clears their throat behind him. Derek turns to see the Sheriff looking at him with his eyebrows raised. He realizes what he just said and feels his cheeks heating up.

‘Well then,’ Lydia speaks up. ‘I think it’s best if all just leave.’

Everyone files out of the house. The Sheriff is the last one, closing the door behind him with a pointed a look at Derek.

~

Stiles is in too much pain to climb back upstairs, so Derek has to carry him.

The scent of his arousal fills Derek’s nostrils. It’s going to his head and by the time he’s laying the boy on his bed, he feels drunk with it.

Stiles starts wiggling out of his clothes, probably eager to get it over with. Derek quickly undresses himself and climbs onto to the bed to help him.

When the last piece of clothing hits the floor, the werewolf has to dig his claws into his thighs to stop himself from _devouring_. Stiles is slim, but toned and obviously strong. And all that pale skin would mark so beautifully. He growls a little when he smells the scent of the pre-cum that is leaking from Stiles’ dick.

He really shouldn’t want him this much. He tries to tell himself that, after this, it’s going to be over.

‘Come on, Derek,’ Stiles pleads.

Derek closes his eyes, inhales deeply and takes full control of the situation.

‘We’re going to take it easy. This is your first time.’

‘I’m aware of that. Thank you,’ Stiles sighs. ‘Lube is in the nightstand. How do you want me?’

‘On your stomach.’

Stiles turns over, sliding his knees under him and leaning on his forearms, so his ass is up in the air. The werewolf barely manages to suppress another growl.

He reaches for the nightstand and pulls out the lube. He’s going to do this right. It might not be the way it should be, but that doesn’t mean he can’t make it as good as possible for the boy.

Derek slicks up his fingers and spreads Stiles’ cheeks. He massages the tight ring of muscle, getting Stiles to relax, and spreading around the lube. He can hear Stiles’ breath speed up and smells the spike in his arousal.

He slides one finger in and slowly moves it in and out.

‘Jeez, Derek. I might be a virgin, but I’ve had my own fingers up my ass before. I won’t break if you put in a second one.’

Derek clenches his jaw. Taking it slow wasn’t just for Stiles’ benefit. He’s afraid he might do something stupid if he lets go of his control, like actually enjoy himself. But this _is_ about the boy, so he will do as he asks.

Stiles’ breath hitches when Derek slides in another finger. The wolf moves his fingers a little faster, a little deeper. When he brushes against his prostate, Stiles lets out a moan and a shudder runs through his body. Derek feels his dick twitch and his eyes flash. Stiles shoots up the bed a little.

‘Holy shit,’ he pants. ‘What was that?’

‘Your prostate.’

Stiles shoots him a look. ‘No, asshole. I meant after that. What did you do?’

The werewolf grins and flashes his eyes again. Stiles’ answering moan is very rewarding.

‘It must be the wolfsbane,’ Derek says.

‘I don’t care why it happens. Just make it keep happening.’

It’s like the floodgates have been opened, for both of them. With his wolf more present, Derek’s senses heighten as well. He’s completely surrounded by the sounds and smells of _Stiles_.

And Stiles starts babbling.

‘Fuck. Please, Derek. Oh God. Don’t stop. Holy sh- This is the best thing ever. Fuck. Better than- So much better than my own fingers.’

It doesn’t take long for the human to start begging for another finger and Derek is happy to oblige.

He always knew Stiles was impatient, but he’s only pulled his finger in and out a couple times when Stiles starts batting at his arm.

‘It’s not enough. I need-,’ he pants. ‘I need more. I need your dick. Like, right now.’

Derek slides one hand over the boy’s back. His temperature had dropped a little, but now, it’s back up.

Stiles is right, he can’t wait any longer.

Derek lubes himself up starts pushing in, slowly. He’s holding the human’s hips, so he doesn’t push back too fast in his eagerness.

He pulls back out and pushes back in, a little deeper this time. With each push he feels Stiles’ heat enveloping him a little more. He’s trembling with the effort to hold back. He needs to get closer. He drapes himself over the human’s back and buries his head in his shoulder.

Stiles hums in approval and lightly knocks his head against Derek’s.

When he’s fully in, they both need a moment to catch their breath. The wolf rubs his cheek against Stiles’ shoulder. At the answering moan, he pulls out a little and slams back in, hard.

‘Holy shit. Do that again,’ Stiles groans.

And Derek does. He snaps his hips back and forth, encouraged by the sounds Stiles is making. He feels the heat in his lower belly compress into a little ball. His knot starts to grow and he has to stop.

‘What-,’ Stiles pants.

‘My knot,’ Derek grits out. ‘How do you want to do it? I can knot you like this. Or you could,’ he swallows, this is probably a bad idea. ‘Or you could ride me.’

‘Ride you. Definitely ride you.’

Derek pulls out. He feels the loss of Stiles’ heat keenly, and quickly sits up against the headboard. He pulls Stiles onto his lap.

‘Easy. Don’t go too fast.’

Stiles descends slowly. His nails are digging into Derek’s shoulder. He’s too tense. This isn’t going to work.

‘Hey, look at me,’ Derek says softly. He drags one hand through the guy’s hair, the other is on his hip. ‘We can change back to the other position if you like.’

But Stiles shakes his head. ‘No, I- I want to look at you.’

Derek feels his heart clench a little. And when Stiles opens his eyes and he looks into them, he realizes how big of a mistake this new position is. He doesn’t see anything but wonder in them.

‘Just relax. I’ll take care of you.’

Stiles leans his forehead against Derek’s, keeping his eyes open. He lowers himself down again. This time, Derek slides in easily.

The wolf watches as Stiles’ eyes go bigger and his mouth drops open. He moves up and down a couple times, finding his rhythm. When he has it, he uses Derek’s shoulders as leverage and moves a little faster.

The human throws his head back, exposing his throat to the wolf.

Derek growls and sets his teeth in Stiles’ neck. His knot starts growing again and it’s starting to catch on Stiles’ rim. He slows him down.

‘Just let gravity do its work,’ he mumbles into his neck.

It takes a little while, but when the knot is fully inside, Derek knows he’s not going to last much longer. He wraps his hand around the Stiles’ dick and starts to stroke.

‘Fuck. A little tighter. Oh god, just like that.’

The werewolf pulls his face out of his mates neck to watch his face. He’s so beautiful. Cheeks flushed, hair sticking to his forehead, mouth open and panting, his eyes are shining with desire. His neck is red from where Derek rubbed his scruff against it, teeth marks visible.

Stiles comes with a low moan. His cum making a mess of Derek’s abs and chest.

Wrung out, he slumps against Derek’s front, but he’s still moving his hips. Tangling his fingers into the wolf’s hair, he brushes his lips against Derek’s ear.

‘Come on, Big Guy. Knot me.’

And that’s it. Derek is coming with a sound that is somewhere between a howl and a moan. He wraps his arms tightly around his mate, making sure that he doesn’t move an inch as he pumps his release into him.

~

Derek quickly cleans their chests of Stiles’ cum and wraps a blanket around them. He hugs his mate to his chest and settles against the headboard to wait for his knot to go down.

Stiles has his head on his shoulder, his breathing and heartrate calm. He no longer feels so warm. He’s safe.

The wolf let’s himself be enveloped by the smells of sex and Stiles. He allows himself to relax in the warmth of their little cocoon.

But as the afterglow fades, reality starts creeping back in. And the reality is that he just had sex with a seventeen year-old. He just knotted a human that was under the influence of a supernatural aphrodisiac. This shouldn’t have happened. It wouldn’t have happened  if that stupid weed hadn’t been in bloom.

‘Stop it,’ Stiles mumbles.

‘What?’

‘Stop brooding. You’re ruining my afterglow. We still have at least twenty minutes of being tied together and I would like it to be brood-free.’

He tries to calm himself. Stiles isn’t making a big deal of this so he shouldn’t either. It’s fine. It’ll _be_ fine.

It’s not working.

‘Oh for god’s sake,’ Stiles sighs exasperated. He sits up. ‘What is it?’

‘You would never have been here if it hadn’t been for the wolfsbane.’

‘You’re right. I wouldn’t have asked you to do this if hadn’t been for those pollen.’

Derek feels something inside him crumble. He hadn’t realized how far he’d fallen, how badly he wanted this to be real. He clears his face of any expression, looks up at Stiles and nods.

That was not the right thing to do, because Stiles grabs his face, forcing him to look him in the eye.

‘I wouldn’t have asked you because I knew you would’ve said no,’ the guy says softly, stroking his thumbs along Derek’s cheekbones. ‘I knew you wouldn’t do this, do anything, with me before I turned eighteen. So, when I said that I wanted it to be you, I wasn’t just talking about saving me from death-by-sex-pollen.’

Derek’s not entirely sure that he’s hearing this right. But the hope that shattered only moments ago, is piecing itself back together.

‘I wanted you to be my first.’

Derek knows he should say something, or do anything. But there’s a lump in his throat and he can’t move his hands from where they’re gripping Stiles’ hips.

But Stiles seems to understand, Stiles always understands, because he moves forward and slots their lips together. It’s soft and sweet, and far more intimate than the sex they just had. It leaves Derek breathless.

Stiles pulls back and beams down at him.

‘You realize you’re never going to get rid of me now, right?’

‘You realize this isn’t going to happen again until you’re birthday, right?’

Stiles waves his hands around. ‘Pfft. It’s only one month. I have a great memory and a vivid imagination. I’ll be fine until then. Plus, that gives you plenty of time to woo me.’

Derek raises his eyebrows.

‘Yep, Sourwolf. You better woo me. I don’t put out on the first date and I’m planning on jumping you the moment the clock strikes twelve.’

‘And what do I get for risking to get shot by your dad?’

‘You want to be wooed, too?’ Stiles grins. ‘I can do that. I’m going to woo the pants off of you.’ He pecks Derek on the lips and puts his head back on the man’s shoulder. ‘You’ll see.’

Derek smiles. He can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
